Heaven
by Reese Craven
Summary: Remus is looking back on some of his favorite memories of all the time he's spent with Sirius. Feel good Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Harry Potter. Someone does, but that happy someone is not me. I also don't own the song _Heaven, _originally by Bryan Adams. Thus… don't sue me. I don't own enough for it to be worth your while.

**Warnings:** _Slash._ Two guys in a relationship. _R_ (or M as it is now…) for mild language and a few other things, though it is a light R. If you don't like any of the above mentioned things, I'm sorry, but don't read.

**Authors Note:** Hello my people! My mind got bored… how it did that I don't know… but it did. There was also the fact that I was in the mood to write some fluffy romance…and my other story is nowhere near that happening. --;; And now…I have one shot for you! A pairing I haven't written in any posted fanfiction yet… Sirius/Remus! Yay! Don't mind me. Just please be kind and review. Let me know if it sucks or whatever… By the way. This is all in Remus' perspective.

**0o0o0**

**Heaven**

There is so much you can say about Sirius Black. Some call him a traitor. Others call him misunderstood. His friends would fight and die for him, and would do almost anything to prove his innocence of the crimes he was convicted of. I simply call him my love.

We've been together so long it seems strange that I've almost lost him twice. Once to Azkaban. The other time to the Veil. Both times though, luck was on our side and Sirius made it through. I don't know what I would have done if he had been gone forever.

With my arms wrapped around Sirius I am content. I know he is safe and happy. Letting my eyelids close slowly, I think back to the very beginning of our relationship…

**0o0o0**

"_**Oh I'm thinking about our younger years. It was only you and me. We were young and wild and free." **_

I heard Sirius giggle just before my brain woke enough to realize something was horribly wrong. Turned out my instinct was right. My eyes opened and half a second later I was assaulted in the face by an overstuffed pillow.

"Sirius… too early," I groaned rolling over to bury my face in my soft, white, sleep warmed pillow.

"Wakey wakey Moony! The earlier you rise, the sooner I'll go away," Sirius whispered in a sing song voice.

"Na-uh. Not moving," I vowed, willing him to go away. It was Saturday, my main sleep in day. My eyelids seemed to be drawn together by magnets. Which was all good and well for me because I was perfectly happy in my cozy bed deep into the oblivion of sleep. Alas, it was not meant to be. One moment I was falling back to sleep languidly, next thing I know Sirius is straddling me and attempting to shake me awake.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. Bastard," I said opening my eyes. "You can get off me now." I wasn't surprised that Sirius was successful in his endeavor eventually. It had been a routine of ours since the middle of first year when he realized I was utterly incapable of getting up by myself.

"Remmie… has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Sirius asked, not budging from his seat on top of me. This part was new. He'd never asked me something like this before.

I stilled for a moment and considered my position. Sirius was sitting on top of me. He was asking me a question that he'd never asked before. What the hell was he getting at? "No…why?"

"Because… I think you are," Sirius whispered. I almost didn't hear him. My whole face turned red, not that Sirius could see it from where he was.

"Sirius-" I started.

I felt his weight lift from my hips as Sirius made for a quick exit. "I'm sorry," He said.

"Sirius," I said again turning over just fast enough to snatch his wrist. "Did you mean it?" I asked, blush still covering my face.

Sirius first looked down at his wrist. Then slowly, his storm grey eyes met mine. I was lost. There was no turning back now. He didn't have to answer my question. Suddenly there was no space between us. His lips were taking mine in a gentle yet possessive kiss. I kissed back to the best of my ability which, considering this was my first kiss, was virtually none. On account of my lungs burning and an overwhelming need to breathe, I broke away panting. Sirius grinned at me, his eyes glinting happily.

"Sirius. Why do you think I'm…?" I asked, not quite being able to finish that statement.

"Beautiful? M'not sure. I've just thought so for a while and I guess today felt like a good time to tell you," Sirius said with a quick shrug and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I turned red again and looked away. "I…think you are too."

Sirius grinned happily and blushed ever so slightly. And so started my first ever relationship. With a man. With anyone for that matter.

**0o0o0**

Sirius and I were just out of sixth year. And neither of us had the choice of living with our parents. Sirius had run away just last summer after so many years of torment and pain, while my parents had decided to kick me out this summer and disown me. They couldn't handle a werewolf child anymore they told me. I was unwanted when they had three other sons they needed to care for.

It was that summer that I ran to Sirius. It was also that summer that our relationship took on a new level.

I was left with very few options when my parents kicked me out. I only had a few galleons to my name and everything I'd collectively received since I was born. It still wasn't much. Luckily however, I had a broom and had a vague idea of where Sirius had rented a flat. It was somewhere close to Diagon Alley without actually being in it.

Deciding to break wizarding law and perform magic outside of Hogwarts and before I was seventeen, I cast a spell to make my things light and transfigured a nearby stick into some rope which I used to attach the trunk to my broom. With that little bit taken care off, I was off to find Sirius.

Once in Diagon Alley, it didn't take me very long to find where he was living. I was a bit nervous as to if he'd still be willing to help me or not. Miraculously I hadn't cried at all, even the moment my mother and father had told me coldly of their decision to have me leave.

Sirius opened the door promptly after I finished knocking for eighth frantic time. He was clad in nothing more than a towel. It was apparent from the way water was dripping from his hair that he'd been in the shower. Usually, the sight of a naked and wet Sirius Black would almost be enough to make me come. Now however, he wasn't actually trying to seduce me.

"Remus? What- Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

Spontaneously after this statement, I burst into tears. I immediately fell against his chest and sobbed my heart out, unable to explain why. For all of this Sirius was patient and wrapped his arms around me in turn, all while leading me into his house.

We ended up on his couch, me sobbing hysterically and him attempting to comfort me even though he had no idea why I was there at all. Eventually I calmed down enough to speak and brokenly told him of why I was there and begging him to take me in. I shouldn't have worried. Sirius was more than willing to help me out.

He had a small inheritance from one of his uncles that he had put aside for his schooling and he was willing to share, knowing I had very little money. He promised to try to get me a job at _Flourish and Blots_ where he worked. As long as no one knew I was a werewolf, he was sure I could get a job easily enough. A factor I was grateful for.

That night, we were so wrapped up in each other we forgot about the world around us. That was the night we made love for the first time. And promised to love each other forever.

**0o0o0**

Sirius and I were happy in what we grew accustomed to calling 'our little flat'. It wasn't large by any means, but it was cozy enough for the both of us. The wood flooring was a little worn and the white and yellow paint was chipping, but it wasn't as if that was the most important thing to us.

It was filled with everything we brought to it from our old homes and the new things we bought to fill it. By the time our seventh year was out, so were we. Everyone pretty much knew of our relationship, and if they didn't they were blind. Or deaf to the rumors.

James had finally managed to pull his head out of his ass by that time and was engaged to Lily. And as for the other Marauder, Peter, he was still alone as far as we knew.

It was at this time Sirius bought his motorbike. It was a beautiful thing and we both loved it greatly. Any opportunity to see Sirius in black leather (or any leather for that matter) wasn't an opportunity to be passed up.

The first time I rode on it is still one of my fondest memories. I can still remember Sirius, dressed only in tight fitting black leather pants and a leather jacket. Sirius didn't wear a helmet, but I did. I wasn't as sure of myself as Sirius was. I sat behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist scared to death that I'd fall off. The rush of it was great though. High speed, wind blowing my tawny brown hair back, the scent of Sirius' neck, which I'd managed to bury my face in, all made for an exhilarating time.

And that wasn't all my Sirius had planned. It was only early evening after all.

**0o0o0**

"_**Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before. But that's over now. Keep me coming back for more."**_

Some words just sound so appropriate when you feel them as strongly as they're meant. After Sirius went to Azkaban and I thought he had betrayed our friends, I never stopped loving him. I couldn't believe that he'd do something like that. But yet… it seemed like he had. I was overjoyed when I found out that what I had believed for those twelve years was wrong.

And that my love was still the man I knew.

"_**Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven."**_

Losing him twice was almost unbearable. My loyal and loving Sirius rushed right into the Department of Mysteries to save his godson. I know he didn't mean to scare us all as badly as he did when he fell through the curtain. It nearly tore out my heart to know that he was very likely dead and that I'd never have a chance to talk to him again. To kiss him again. To stare into his eyes knowing that he was thinking about me.

When Harry and Dumbledore had found the spell to release him from the afterlife I demanded they go through with it right away. My love was waiting for me behind a veil. I needed his love. I needed my Sirius.

"_**Love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. Isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."**_

Sirius has done so much for me. He gave me my heaven. For me, he is the one that causes my happiness. When I smile it's only for him. Every kiss, every touch has so much passion in it.

"_**Once in your life you'll find someone. It will turn your world around. Pick you up when you're feeling down."**_

After the veil incident, Sirius and I decided to make what we meant to each other official. We had to go to Canada to do it, but we got married. It was a very small ceremony involving two relatively simple rings. They had both of our names inscribed on them and a vow of devotion.

Not surprisingly, Harry hadn't known about the relationship until he was asked to be Sirius' best man at our wedding. For Sirius, Harry had become a very dear friend as well as his godson. And Harry, knowing that he wasn't a stand in for his father, gladly accepted.

"_**Now nothing can change what you mean to me. There's a lot I can't say. Just hold me now. Our love will light the way."**_

With Sirius in my arms I can see how this just might be heaven. With a smile on my face, I nuzzle my face into his neck and fall asleep peacefully, wrapped around my lover. Heaven in a word.

**A/N:** Argh! drowns in sap and fluff Okay… I started writing this and planning to go in another direction. I'm sorry if it lacked a lot in dialogue. And I'm sorry if it was poorly written or boring. I tried though. I feel better at least.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
